


Шаблоны

by Kyooka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Gen, Mini, Mystery, Ratings: R, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самые очевидные вещи могут оказаться совсем не тем, чем кажутся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шаблоны

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Аурум

Тварь никак не хочет подыхать. У Ичиго уже устала рука — короткий нож скользит в руке, а длинным он пригвоздил рыбомордую змеюку к полу, чтобы не уползла, — маска у этого Пустого особенно крепкая, ни в какую не поддается. Ичиго долбит по ней с упорством дятла, но лезвие просто отскакивает вверх с металлическим, как от канализационного люка, звуком. Поэтому он решает, что раз не может разбить маску, то просто срежет ее. Кровь у твари липкая, горячая, воняет просто омерзительно. Кость отстает от плоти с чавкающим звуком, хлюпает под пальцами. Ичиго давится собственным желудком, пережидая рвотный позыв, и со всей силы вбивает занпакто в обнаженное красное мясо, отрезая солидный кусок. Маска падает на асфальт, ломается под его ногами с громким противным звуком. Тварь сипит, сучит лапами, извивается и наконец-то умирает. Скукоживается, рассыпаясь черным пеплом, который тает в ночном холодном воздухе.

Ичиго чихает и убирает ножи, вытирает руки о форму, морщась от того, что ворсинки с нее липнут к ладоням. Кровь Пустого уже начала подсыхать, она стягивает кожу пленкой. Ичиго сплевывает и ищет взглядом свое тело. 

Пустые в Каракуру зачастили — за неделю уже третий. И каждый из них все более живучий. Чтобы убить этого, ему снова пришлось измазаться по самые уши в кровище и какой-то гадости, что текла у твари из перебитого позвоночника. 

Тело находится за ближайшим поворотом. Он бросил его в первом же закоулке. Подходя к нему, Ичиго смотрится в витрину какого-то магазинчика. Ну да, так и есть. Опять он выглядит как маньяк какой-то — лицо все красное от крови, только глаза бешено блестят. Как маска Ханья. Надо пробраться в дом незамеченным и хорошо отмыться, а то Орихиме опять испугается. Она слишком волнуется за него и постоянно порывается пойти с ним. Как будто он сам не сможет убить какого-то пустякового Пустого. Или парочку пустяковых Пустых, или парочку десятков... На него, конечно, навешали кучу ограничителей и оставили едва ли десять процентов силы, но этого хватит. Нимайю и так чуть кондратий не хватил, когда он узнал, что Ичиго в Каракуру в любом случае собирается вернуться. У него нет никакого желания сидеть вечно в Измерении Короля, маринуясь там в собственном соку. Ичиго может предъявить Вселенной счет длиной с расстояние до Луны и обратно, но вместо этого просто просит вернуть его домой. Сообщество Душ восстановят без него, а вот Каракуру больше защищать некому, слишком уж мало осталось шинигами. Не на отца с Урахарой же рассчитывать. 

В собственный дом Ичиго залезает через окошко и на цыпочках крадется в ванную. Одежду приходится нести в руках. Кровь уже подсохла, но если вдруг он снова заляпает пол, придется оправдываться. Ичиго засовывает все в стиральную машину, вылив на джинсы и пару толстовок почти полбутылки пятновыводителя. Умная техника мигает лампочками, начиная тихо засасывать воду, послушно уничтожает следы ночных похождений. Кровь Пустого каким-то чудом перекидывается с духовного тела на настоящее, пропитывая собой одежду, волосы, забиваясь под ногти. В душе Ичиго отмокает почти полчаса, остервенело отмывая себя мочалкой. Морщится, когда задевает полосы от зубов на предплечье — сегодняшняя гадина вцепилась в руку и чуть не оторвала ее, пока Ичиго не всадил ей нож в позвоночник. Надо наведаться к Урахаре и спросить его, что за фигня творится с последними Пустыми. 

Завтра. Скажет Орихиме, что пойдет на работу, а сам прогуляется к Урахаре. Придется врать, но это то, чем он занимается в последнее время. Как в дешевых фильмах про шпионов, где под походом в булочную подразумевается выход на связь со своим агентом, а присылаемые по почте журналы — секретные задания тайной правительственной Организации.

Все потому, что он не может позволить Орихиме снова участвовать в сражениях. Она достаточно увидела на войне с квинси, чтобы Ичиго захотел оградить ее от всего, что не касается обязанностей беззаботной домохозяйки. Они потеряли Чада и Исиду, Кейго и Тацки, а Мизуиро после всего уехал и теперь раз в месяц присылает открытки из разных точек земли — Гонолулу, Фиджи, Самоа, Вануату, Тонга, Соломоны, Кирибати, Гуам и прочее. О половине этих мест Ичиго даже не слышал. У него уже целый ящик открыток, но на вопрос, когда они снова увидятся, Мизуиро ответил: «Никогда».

Ичиго не хочет, чтобы такое повторилось с Орихиме, поэтому будет врать столько, сколько потребуется. Он уже научился, его даже почти не тошнит от этого. Роль суперагента ненамного сложнее роли супергероя. У него есть черный плащ, осталось только купить темные очки и остановить правление машин. А потом снять плащ, влезть в деловой костюм и выдавать инопланетянам вид на проживание в Японии, отслеживая нелегалов и принимая роды у кальмаров-переростков. После мягких и настойчивых вопросов Орихиме о том, где он был сегодня ночью, ему не страшны никакие детекторы лжи.

Вывалившись из ванной, Ичиго заглядывает в спальню, проверяя Орихиме. Она сладко спит, смешно раскинув руки в стороны и раскрыв рот, из уголка которого тянется ниточка слюны прямо на волосы. Ичиго осторожно убирает в сторону тяжелые пряди, которые в ночной темноте выглядят тонкой медной проволокой, и, поцеловав в белое плечо, с которого сползла бретелька, тихо уходит. Сегодня они снова поссорились из-за Пустых, так что диван в гостиной в его полном распоряжении. А еще холодильник, пиво и телевизор. Если он правильно помнит, по программе сегодня повторяют какого-то «Чужого».

Смотря на обтянутую черной склизкой кожей морду космического монстра, Ичиго мнет в руке алюминиевую банку из-под пива и думает, на что способны люди ради того, чтобы защитить что-то. Все герои похожи друг на друга. У него с лейтенантом Рипли много общего. Собственная тварь внутри, желание спасать, прыжок в вулкан. Фигурально выражаясь. 

Вселенной правят штампы и шаблоны. 

Наверное, в следующий раз нужно разрешить Орихиме пойти с ним. В конце концов, у главного героя обязательно должен быть надежный напарник. С этой мыслью Ичиго засыпает. 

На экране телевизора лейтенант Рипли в который раз прыгает в вулкан.

Утренние новости Ичиго заедает безвкусными хлопьями. На пачке нарисована кукуруза, но, кажется, на самом деле их делают из картона. Ичиго даже согласен с Орихиме в том, что лучше уж полить их табаско, чем чувствовать, как к зубам липнет переработанная бумага. Наверное, он делает что-то не так, когда добавляет к молоку и меду соевый соус, потому что Орихиме смотрит на это квадратными глазами и спрашивает, о чем он задумался.

О секретных агентах и супергероях, Пустых и Урахаре. Поглотившей все Матрице, шаблонах вселенской несправедливости и том, что косплей Сейлор Мун на Орихиме будет здорово смотреться.

— Я просто подумал, что вчера был не прав, — картонные хлопья всплывают в коричневом молоке. — Если сегодня появится Пустой, пойдешь со мной?

Неуверенная улыбка, которая расползается по губам Орихиме, ее посветлевшие, засиявшие глаза и то, что она порывисто обнимает его, чуть не перевернув тарелку с завтраком, говорят, что он сделал все правильно.

— Спасибо, — бормочет она, сжимая его шею так крепко, что Ичиго приходится похлопать ее по спине, прося воздуха. — Спасибо, что веришь мне, Куросаки-кун.

Пять лет совместной жизни и все еще «Куросаки-кун». Ичиго выворачивается, зажимает между костяшек ее нос и тянет из стороны в сторону, с улыбкой слушая оханье и пищанье.

— Еще раз так меня назовешь, и сама будешь ночевать на диване, — объявляет он, делая страшное лицо. Орихиме закрывает покрасневший нос ладошкой и показательно супится, отвлекается на утреннее шоу, начиная болтать о новом виде кактусов, которые очищают ауру или что-то в этом духе. 

Ичиго жует хлопья и думает, где достать косплей Сейлор Мун подходящего размера.

День проходит очень скучно. Орихиме ушла в магазин, а с работы позвонили, сказав, что его смена переносится. Ичиго лежит на диване, щелкая каналы и то и дело косясь в сторону мобильника. Звонок Урахаре равнозначен звонку в Преисподнюю.

Алло-алло, это «Магазин Урахары»? Дайте мне, пожалуйста, вашего главного демона. Да, того, кто питает нездоровое пристрастие к полосатым панамам. Нет-нет, последняя акция «Десять неприятностей за один совет» меня не интересует, я просто хочу заглянуть в свой депозитный котел.

Ичиго фыркает, переворачивается на бок, подбивая подушку для удобства.

По телевизору передачи прерываются очередным блоком новостей — снова ловят какого-то маньяка, а может, просто передают сведения о пробках. Ичиго не вслушивается. У него была чертовски трудная ночь, он спал на отвратительно неудобном диване и теперь балансирует в полудреме. Глаза слипаются, сознание плывет в туманной дымке.

Если есть состояние невесомости, то у него сейчас состояние недвижимости.

Идиллия нарушается сорванной с петель входной дверью, и это самый оригинальный способ избавиться от послеобеденной сонливости, с которым Ичиго в своей жизни сталкивался. Он успевает только удивиться, когда затопивший все едкий дым снижает видимость до минимума, а в дом врывается человек десять спецназа.

Сцена из боевика с захватом опасного преступника в реальных декорациях. Ичиго не понимает, что происходит. Какого хрена? — это самый вежливый вопрос, который он задает детективам, пока офицеры обшаривают его дом. 

Какой ордер на арест? Какой обыск? Причем тут убийства? Единственные, кого он убивает — это Пустые, но ими не полиция занимается, и это вроде как не преступление. Рукии даже премии переводили за каждую костяную башку.

— Эй, парни, вы меня с кем-то путаете, — говорит Ичиго, пока его ведут к машине в наручниках, подталкивая в спину стволом. На сознательных лицах стражей правопорядка чувство гадливости смешано с ужасом. Ичиго закатывает глаза и сам садится в машину. Абсурд ситуации настолько огромен, что он ждет, что арестовавший его детектив вот-вот обернется со словами «А-ха-ха, с вами было шоу "Розыгрыш!"» и вручит фирменный купон, а из-за угла выбежит съемочная группа и Орихиме, которая подала заявку на участие в этом бедламе.

То, что все очень серьезно, до Ичиго доходит, только когда его отводят в комнату для допросов и начинают спрашивать, где он был в такой-то день такого-то месяца. 

— Вы помните, чем занимались в ночь со среды на четверг на прошлой неделе?

Да, конечно. Убил двух Пустых, устроивших гнездо возле школьной площадки, чтобы нападать на поздно возвращающихся с занятий детей.

Все даты совпадают с днями, когда в Каракуре появлялись Пустые. Ичиго не помнит точно, но не может ответить так, чтобы его из участка не отправили прямиком в психушку. У детектива в руках пухлая папка, из которой торчат края фотографий, и взгляд загнавшего добычу волка. Он показывает Ичиго дело целиком, и чем дальше, тем сильнее встают волосы дыбом.

Пятнадцать жертв. Все убиты одинаково. На них напали сзади, всадив нож в позвоночник в области поясницы, чтобы парализовать сразу. После этого аккуратно подрезали кожу головы и снимали с них лицо, словно маску. Все это время жертвы оставались живыми. Маньяк убивал их одним точечным ударом в темечко уже после того, как завершал свою экзекуцию. 

Ичиго дурно от снимков с места преступлений. Он просит принести ему воды.

Жертв пятнадцать — за эти два месяца он убил пятнадцать Пустых.

Маньяк всегда пользуется двумя ножами — у него занпакто распадается на два здоровенных тесака.

Слишком много совпадений.

— Куросаки-сан, — у детектива седина на висках и глубокие морщины на лбу. Он смотрит на Ичиго с жалостью с тех самых пор, как понял, что тот действительно не понимает, в чем его обвиняют. — Вы не помните, что делали прошлой ночью? 

Помнит. Он слишком хорошо помнит. Пустой никак не хотел умирать, а маска не разбивалась. Ему пришлось срезать ее с головы. 

— Откуда у вас эти царапины? — спрашивает детектив, показывая на пораненное зубами Пустого предплечье. Ичиго сглатывает и отгибает бинт, заранее приготовившись к тому, что там может увидеть.

Прямые борозды от клыков пропали. На его руке багровеют синяки от человеческих укусов.

— Закройте меня, пока все не прояснится, — просит Ичиго и сам подставляет плечо пришедшему за анализами эксперту.

Таким опасным психам, как он, полагается отдельная камера. Ичиго успевает нарезать по ней пару сотен кругов только для того, чтобы избавиться от стоящего перед глазами содержимого папки. Он отказывается верить в то, что это реальность. Он не был убийцей даже в самых страшных снах. Одно дело – отнять жизнь во время сражения, когда не остается выбора, кроме как жить тебе или умереть, другое – подкрасться к кому-то со спины. Ичиго на такое просто не способен. Он бы лично убил того, кто так делает.

Факты говорят другое. Всякая экспертиза: его отпечатки и следы, его ДНК, следы крови на одежде... Удивляет только, как его раньше не поймали с таким морем улик. 

Чувство подставы становится все сильнее. Ичиго точно знает, что не мог спутать человека и Пустого. Он прекрасно помнит чувство холодной, давящей на затылок, реяцу в подворотнях и как дрожал в руке Зангецу. Он не выжил из ума, а значит... кто-то врет. Либо детектив, либо его память, либо улики, либо сама реальность.

Надо было раньше поговорить с Урахарой.

Сообщение о посетителе настораживает. У Ичиго не так много тех, кто бы решился проведать его в подобной ситуации. Предчувствия не обманывают: в комнате для посещений сидит Орихиме. На ней та же одежда, в которой она выходила в магазин, только глаза — красные и сухие. Как будто она сначала долго плакала, а потом со всей силы их терла, чтобы высушить. Проклятье, они все ей рассказали. Ичиго кивает охраннику и берет трубку.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не так, — говорит он вместо приветствия.

— Послушай, Куросаки-кун...

— Орихиме, я не убийца. 

Она молчит, комкая юбку. Ичиго вздыхает, наклоняется ближе к перегородке.

— Я говорю правду, поверь мне.

Она молчит.

— Орихиме, пожалуйста.

Он очень надеется, что она поверит. Он принимает самый жалобный вид, на который способен: опущенные уголки губ, складка между бровей, взгляд побитого спаниеля. Он смотрит на нее через толстый пластик тюремного окошка. Брошенная собачка в коробке. «Забери меня домой», «Я ждал тебя». Если бы был какой-нибудь конкурс на лучшую пародию социальной рекламы о брошенных животных, он бы занял на нем первое место. Ичиго знает это так же точно, как то, что он — не убийца.

— Я знаю, Куросаки-кун, — в ее глазах всепрощение бодхисатвы. — Я верю тебе. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Урахара-сан уже ищет способ, он обещал... и я тоже обещала. Прости меня, мне придется сказать тебе правду.

— Что? 

Он ослышался. Плохо спал, потом нервное потрясение, теперь слуховые галлюцинации. Ичиго смотрит на Орихиме, словно видит впервые в жизни, когда та сбивчиво, постоянно хлюпая носом, говорит ему какой-то бред про то, что полгода назад он стал странным, как ему начали видеться Пустые вокруг, хотя все датчики молчали. Урахара-сан назвал это посттравматическим симптомом, подарил часы-навигатор с функцией оповещения о появлении Пустых, и сказал больше верить в себя. На какое-то время помогло, а потом Ичиго стал пропадать. А потом приходить домой и говорить, что убил Пустого. Что это значит, Орихиме поняла, только когда нашли первое тело. Когда вчера Ичиго снова пришел домой в крови, она поняла, что пришла пора кричать «На помощь!». Но не успела привести Урахару.

Все это Ичиго с трудом улавливает из сдавленных рыданий. Он даже не находится, ответить что-то или попросить остаться, когда стоявший у дверей офицер помогает Орихиме подняться и уводит ее.

Его мир только что рухнул, развалился на куски и никак не может собраться обратно. 

Он не убийца. Не убийца!

Это он выкрикивает, уже когда за спиной Орихиме закрывается дверь. Тюремная охрана скручивает ему руки за спиной, чтобы оттащить обратно в камеру. Они протаскивают его мимо небольшого зеркала, и Ичиго случайно видит свое отражение — запавшие щеки, сумасшедшие глаза. Но не это буквально примораживает к полу.

За его спиной видно переплетение знакомых черных тканевых полос. Такие же полосы заменяют его одежду, на шее — круглые бляшки ограничителей. Ичиго в зеркале моргает, и стекло идет трещинами.

— Какой упрямый, опять вырывается, — говорит охранник слева голосом Акона. — Четвертый уровень печати полностью разрушен, идет дефрагментация пятого.

— Так ускорь заморозку, идиот дубоголовый, — шипит тюремная связь голосом Куроцучи.

— Что за... — не успевает спросить Ичиго, когда охранник слева со всей силы бьет его дубинкой по голове. 

От удара мир троится перед глазами, выцветает белыми пятнами. Пытаясь удержаться на ногах, Ичиго слышит постепенно затихающие голоса.

— Заморозка пошла.

— Четвертый уровень восстановлен. Пятый уровень восстановлен. Начинаю реконструкцию шестого...

— Проверьте внешний барьер.

— ...восстановление завершено. Начинаем погружение в сон.

Шаблоны не меняются, — думает Ичиго, теряя сознание, — просто у него теперь новый сценарий. Жалко, что он не узнает какой, но хорошо бы обойтись без прыжков в вулкан.

Спать хочется настолько сильно, что даже зевок кажется чем-то недостижимо сложным. Ичиго с трудом разлепляет глаза, тут же зажмуриваясь — солнце бьет из-за наполовину зашторенных окон во всю полуденную силу. С трудом соскребя себя с дивана, Ичиго поднимается. На кухню его ведет инстинкт и жажда. После холодильника у минералки отвратительно химический привкус. Остатки воды Ичиго выливает себе на голову, чтобы проснуться окончательно. 

Его очень занимает вопрос — что это было и что за дерьмо ему только что снилось?

Телевизор показывает какую-то мультипликационную муть. Магия, барьеры, заклинания, демоны в печатях. Ичиго трогает торчащее из кармана удостоверение шинигами, убеждаясь в том, что по-прежнему чувствует исходящую от него реяцу. 

Судя по часам, он заснул и ему приснился кошмар про полицию, рыдающую Орихиме и себя в роли Чикатило. Ичиго проверяет все тщательно — выходит из тела, взвешивает в ладонях Зангецу, проверяет вчерашнюю рану от когтей Пустого.

С ним все в норме, а отстиравшаяся одежда мирно болтается на сушилке. 

От нее пахнет как обычно — смертью и клубникой. 

Их кондиционер для белья не меняется третий год. 

Заклеив пластырем уже подживающую рану на плече, Ичиго возвращается в гостиную. Он думает, что надо меньше смотреть телевизор. Мозг совсем разжижается, неудивительно, что ему снятся кошмары. Не дает покое только одно — во сне было что-то еще, помимо внезапной полицейской облавы и папки, набитой фактами о жестоких убийствах и подмене Пустых людьми. Что-то очень важное, вот только Ичиго не может точно вспомнить, что именно. 

До прихода Орихиме с работы осталось всего ничего, пора готовить ужин — сегодня его очередь. Уже накрывая на стол и слыша в прихожей голос Орихиме, Ичиго вспоминает про то, что так и не посмотрел, где можно достать косплей Сейлор Мун.

Дневной сон отчего-то не отпускает. Среди мыльной пены и посуды Ичиго чудятся осколки костей, любые новости заставляют прислушаться, не про новые ли жертвы маньяка говорят. Смотря на веселую ведущую, которая с огурцами в руках прыгает из одного края экрана в другой, изображая каппу, Ичиго начинает верить, что и про серийные убийства ему приснилось. Все вокруг настолько обычно, что почти подозрительно. Орихиме читает журнал в гостиной, подпевая ведущей. По программе ночью повтор «Матрицы». Ровно с последней вымытой тарелкой начинает вибрировать, а потом истерично вопить, оставленный Урахарой мобильник для отслеживания Пустых.

Как по расписанию.

Орихиме перестает петь. Ее большие глаза внимательно следят за каждым движением Ичиго.

— Ты пойдешь, Куросаки-кун? 

— Разумеется, пойду, — война с завязками фартука оказывается проигранной со счетом два-ноль. Смотря на оборванные тесемки, Ичиго только вздыхает. — Только толстовку надену.

Молчание Орихиме ему не нравится. Все то время, пока он ищет чистую толстовку, ключи от дома, обычный телефон, она не спускает с него взгляда. И остается сидеть на диване. Отсутствие привычных требований взять ее с собой и упрямых сборов напрягает. В ежедневный сценарий его жизни кто-то внес изменение, и теперь он развивается по другому шаблону. 

— В чем дело? — наконец-то не выдерживает Ичиго. — Ты разве не хотела пойти со мной?

— А ты не будешь возражать?

— Мне это не нравится, — откровенно признается Ичиго. — Но ты ведь не успокоишься, и потом — я пообещал утром.

Орихиме улыбается в ответ. Ярко, светло, с усталой любовью заходящего солнца. Она берет Ичиго за руки.

— Спасибо, Куросаки-кун. 

Что это значит? Ичиго смотрит на небольшие руки Орихиме в своих, и аккуратно сжимает их в ответ. Ее ладонь узкая, светлая, ногти кажутся стеклянными пластинками. 

Что все это значит? Ичиго никак не может задать этот вопрос, ожидая, пока Орихиме сама даст ответ, но она только сжимает его руки.

— Так ты не пойдешь? — он спрашивает на пробу, недоверчиво, а в голове вертится назойливое напутствие от старика, который, благословляя их на совместное проживание, сказал что-то очень глупое и крутое, в стиле старых боевиков.

«Ты можешь спасти пару миров, убить пару злобных ублюдков, но никогда не поймешь женщину. Так что просто люби ее больше своей жизни, Ичиго».

— Я не хотела, чтобы ты волновался за меня, и не хотела заставлять тебя брать меня с собой. Потому что я знаю — в случае опасности, ты бы начал винить себя во всем. — Орихиме говорит серьезно и взросло, так что Ичиго готов вот-вот взять ее за щеки и растянуть их в разные стороны. Чтобы перестала пугать его. Но она все еще улыбается. — Я просто хотела знать, что ты доверяешь мне настолько, чтобы позволить встать рядом.

Просто люби ее больше своей жизни...

Поднимая Орихиме с дивана, чтобы поцеловать, Ичиго думает о том, что, кажется, вместо костюма Сейлор Мун ему нужно заказывать кольца. Ведь все фильмы про героев оканчиваются одинаково — хэппи эндом и поцелуем с красивой девушкой на фоне заката. 

Он хочет быть именно этим героем, а не тем, что раз за разом прыгает в вулкан. 

Ичиго идет наверх, чтобы падать на мягкое — пока они болтали, прошла уйма времени, так что теперь быстрее добраться до Пустого в шунпо. Удостоверения шинигами в кармане джинсов нет. Он ищет толстовку по спальне, вспоминает куда бросил ее, идет в ванную, спотыкается в темноте о стул. Он почему-то не включает свет, посчитав, что раз он сейчас все равно уйдет, то это незачем, тем более дом он знает, как свои пять пальцев, а темноты не боялся даже в три года. Толстовка находится в корзине, удостоверение в ней. Кафельный пол ванной холодит ноги через носки, зеркало кажется вставшей вертикально водной гладью. Тронь пальцем — и пойдут круги. Ичиго бездумно тычет пальцем в собственное отражение и отшатывается в сторону, когда оно колышется и идет рябью, постепенно успокаиваясь. 

Ичиго с силой растирает щеки — что за бред. Он возвращается к зеркалу. Собственное хмурое и бледное лицо плывет в темной глубине стекла в окружении рыжих лохм. Давно нужно сходить подстричься, но у него все руки не доходят. Зато теперь, если у него правда начались глюки, красивая стрижка в психиатрической лечебнице ему гарантирована. Называется - «под горшок».

Ичиго поднимает руку и прижимает ее к зеркалу. Стекло холодит ладонь так же, как пол — ноги. Оно стыло, недвижно, и с ним полный порядок. Хмыкнув, Ичиго уходит из ванной.

Зеркало за его стеной льется на пол, сочась прозрачными каплями. 

До места назначения навигатор на телефоне доводит Ичиго за полторы секунды. Точнее, за одну секунду и пятьдесят три сотых. Втюхивая ему новый вид телефона-детектора-Пустых, Урахара все уши протрещал о том, какие новые и классные приложения на нем есть. Теперь ваш мобильник не только истерично верещит при появление Пустых в радиусе двадцати километров вокруг, но и может вести журнал их появлений, регистрируя время, частоту и скорость, с какой вы рванули на вызов. Частота сердцебиения, уровень вашей реяцу и время, за которое вы достигли места, прилагаются бонусом. 

Все это жизнерадостно сообщает уродливый кролик с глазами-крестиками с сиреневеньким цветочком за ухом. Рукии бы он точно понравился.

Налюбовавшись на этот дизайнерский высер, Ичиго приканчивает Пустого с особым удовольствием. Сегодняшний — совсем мелкий. Чуть выше самого Ичиго, пузатый и похожий на куклу Дарума, только на длинных костяных лапах. Он настолько слабый, что начинает рассыпаться просто от присутствия Ичиго. Возвращаться домой он не торопится — слабые Пустые никогда не ходят в одиночку. Когда мобильник мигает, оповещая о новых гостях, Ичиго просто достает второй клинок. За его спиной, полукольцом, квакая, хлюпая, рыча и что-то глухо подвывая, грудится с десяток Пустых.

С Урахарой нужно определенно переговорить. Во-первых, Пустых аномально много даже для осеннего сезона, во-вторых, пусть снесет свое приложение. Еще одно свидание с кроликом - и Ичиго взаправду можно будет записываться в серийные маньяки.

Жирный черный пепел растворяется в воздухе, превращая Пустых в неприятное воспоминание. Ичиго стряхивает с занпакто остатки крови — его отражение в вороненой стали идет рябью, совсем как зеркало. А еще он снова вымазался по уши — пока он возвращается домой, с подола хакама капает — всю форму хоть выжимай.

Ичиго развязывает варадзи, выкручивая их вместе с таби, и только после этого заходит в дом. Босые ноги скользят по полу, на светлых досках остаются разводы, пока он поднимается наверх. В темноте они кажутся чернильными. Ичиго снова не включает свет — уже поздно, Орихиме спит. 

Он задерживается в дверях спальни, оттирая со лба пот, неловко переступает с ноги на ногу. Под пятками хлюпает. Пока он стоял, с него натекло целое море крови. Ее металлический вкус висит в воздухе, вызывая тошноту. Ичиго душно и нечем дышать, а еще он никак не может вспомнить — с Пустых правда крови столько, что она хлещет во все стороны фонтанами? Такое уже бывало раньше? 

Он снимает с себя форму и просто сваливает ее в ванну, словно это простая одежда. В темноте кажется, что он снял с себя плотную студенистую массу и она теперь неровной кучей оседает и расползается по белой эмали ванной. Когда Ичиго умывает лицо, вода в раковину стекает красной от крови. 

Зеркало снова идет концентрическими кругами, но Ичиго плевать — он устал. 

Орихиме спит, обнимая его тело — тонкие руки поверх одеяла, волосы свернуты в катушки старой меди, ложатся кольцами поверх плеч. Она похожа на маленькую девочку в своей сорочке с оборочками. Маленькую девочку, которая спит с любимой куклой. Просто кукла эта очень большая, мягкая и оживает, когда в нее возвращается душа. Ичиго укладывается в собственное тело, подтягивает наверх затекшее колено и переворачивается, чтобы обнять Орихиме. 

Темнота поглощает его, протекает через рот, нос, уши, покрывая кровать ровным студенистым слоем. Он идет концентрическими кругами, словно водная гладь или зеркало. 

Ичиго смотрит на свое отражение — бледное лицо, кровавые пятна на щеках. В темноте ничего не видно, кроме этого. Только слышно, как капает вода в раковину. 

Он пытается понять, что делает в ванной и почему его лицо медленно обтекает, смешивается с зеркальными потоками, становится лужей на полу. 

Сколько прошло времени? Почему он не спит? 

Ичиго устало трет шею - кожа липкая, ее стягивает, словно его руки вымазаны чем-то. Он подносит их к лицу и видит кровь. Между пальцев, на пальцах, на предплечьях до самых локтей.

Вспышка яркого света на секунду ослепляет, заставляя зажмуриться.

— Куросаки-кун, ты почему тут стоишь в темноте? — Орихиме стоит в дверях заспанная, растирая глаза, а Ичиго с паникой смотрит на заляпанный кровью пол, на кровавые пятна в раковине, на гору окровавленных шмоток в ванной и собственные руки.

— Куросаки-кун? 

В глазах Орихиме — паника, и это отражение его собственной.

— Сколько сейчас времени?

Вместо голоса из горла выходит сиплый шепот.

— Почти утро, — в тон отвечает Орихиме.

Под Ичиго качается пол. 

Он вернулся примерно к полуночи. Он не помнит, где был все это время. Он даже не знает — сегодня все еще сегодня?

Ичиго просит самое дурацкое, что только можно вообразить, не дожидаясь пока Орихиме начнет задавать вопросы:

— Принесешь мне чистое полотенце? 

Орихиме ничего не отвечает — ее взгляд долог и чист, как зимняя ночь в горах Хоккайдо. Он не помнит у нее такого взгляда раньше, и от этого неуютно. Она разворачивается и уходит, а Ичиго открывает машинку, подходит к ванной и выгребает из нее все вещи — форму шинигами, футболку, джинсы, застиранную старую рубашку. Он вытряхивает из карманов сотовый телефон, телефон Урахары и какую-то мелочь, но никак не может найти удостоверение шинигами. Не мог же он потерять его? Орихиме несет полотенце слишком долго. Так, словно у них не осталось ни одного чистого, поэтому она вытащила из корзины то, на котором меньше всего пятен и пошла на кухню стирать его в раковине, чтобы потом высушить на обогревателе и допарить утюгом. Ичиго успевает затолкать всю одежду в стиралку, вылив на нее почти целую бутыль пятновыводителя — он точно помнит, что совсем недавно, буквально на этой неделе, покупал новую, но почему-то в бутыли осталось меньше половины. Он долго умывается, втирая мыло в кожу, пока она не начинает щипать.

Орихиме все нет.

Ичиго смотрит на свое мокрое отражение в зеркале — веки провисают к щекам, медленно стекают по лицу, нос вытянулся как у Пиноккио. В раковину падает капля, отзываясь пустым гулким звуком, и Ичиго просыпается. Он стоит, опираясь руками на раковину и тупо смотрит на свое отражение — у лохматого рыжего типа в зеркале на редкость хмурая рожа и шикарные черные синяки под глазами, словно он захотел скосплеить китайскую панду, но порыва вдохновения хватило только на то, чтобы утащить у подружки подводку из косметички. Выглядит этот тип не спавшим целую вечность. 

Ичиго скребет щеку, думая, стоит бриться или нет, и тут вспоминает про Орихиме — она ушла за полотенцем и не вернулась. 

Из ванной Ичиго вылетает пулей. У него в голове тысяча и один вариант отсутствия Орихиме — на них напал Пустой, к ним постучались промоутеры или другие бесполезные рекламщики, она засмотрелась на свой любимый клип по TV, звонит в полицию, сообщая что ее парень — маньяк, звонит Урахаре (что еще хуже), или звонит отцу, или звонит Рукии (тогда Ичиго останется только бежать из города), или действительно постирала полотенце и теперь сушит его. 

Ичиго не может отвязаться от мыслей. Внутри него сейчас беспокойство, помноженное на собственную внезапную ментальную глухоту — он не чувствует духовной силы. Вообще. Никакой. Даже фоново разлитой по воздуху, отголосков неприкаянных душ или просто рейреку духовно одаренных живых людей. 

Ни-че-го.

Ичиго поскальзывается на половичке у лестницы — за короткую секунду своего балансирования на одной ноге в попытке удержать равновесие, он в красках представляет свое падение с лестницы, сломанную шею и статус шинигами уже не на временной основе. Он хватается за перила, когда замечает Орихиме. 

Она стоит перед зеркалом в прихожей — большим, в дурацкой тяжелой раме. Они нашли его на помойке. В тот вечер лил дождь, они тащили домой пакеты с едой, Орихиме вдохновленно рассказывала о том, что на ужин будут банановые котлеты. Зеркало стояло в картонной коробке, опираясь на стену. Орихиме подошла к нему, провела пальцем по мокрому стеклу, и обернулась. «Давай возьмем его домой», — говорили ее глаза. Вместо брошенных щенков брошенное зеркало, подумаешь. Ичиго давно перестал удивляться.

Орихиме стоит перед зеркалом — она прижимает к груди полотенце. Ичиго открывает рот, чтобы окликнуть ее, спросить, все ли в порядке, когда замечает на полу лужу. Даже не лужу. В прихожей оказался настоящий потом — Орихиме стоит по щиколотку в воде — в ней отражаются светильники. Блеклые, похожие на белые морские звезды или светящийся планктон. Вода отражает их, подол цветного платья Орихиме, ее ноги и зеркало. 

Ичиго щурится и понимает, что не так — вода отражает зеркало, вот только зеркало не отражает Орихиме. За полированным стеклом — темнота, водная рябь. Вода волнуется, словно от ветра или дыхания, она переливается через край рамы с тихим журчащим звуком.

— Не надо, пожалуйста, — от голоса Орихиме Ичиго вздрагивает. Он твердый, ровный, и устало-обреченный. — С Куросаки-куном все будет в порядке.

Вода в зеркале идет рябью и Орихиме крепче сжимает пальцы на полотенце.

— Я верю в него.

Ичиго ухмыляется — зеркалу стоит быть посговорчивей, потому что когда Орихиме начинает говорить таким тоном, то ее не переубедить. Неудивительно, что спор затянулся — вон, сколько воды натекло, им придется долго сушить прихожую... Стоп. Ичиго зажимает уши ладонями и мотает головой.

Стоп. Стоп. Стоп.

Орихиме разговаривает с зеркалом — это ненормально.

То, что сцена кажется ему знакомой — тоже ненормально.

Ненормальные Пустые, ненормальные сны, ненормальное приложение от Урахары — в его жизни вообще есть хоть что-то нормальное или нет? Ичиго перебирает воспоминания и понимает — нет, ничего нормального в его жизни нет, а если вдруг появится — станет самым ненормальным, что с ним происходило за всю жизнь. 

— Я не уйду, — упрямо твердит Орихиме, — хотите стирать — стирайте вместе со мной.

Шелест воды становится глуше и громче. В его неразборчивом хлюпаньи начинают проступать звуки. Они отдаленно похожи на слова. Ичиго вслушивается, ему даже начинает казаться, что он улавливает интонации.

— ... объект... 

Неразборчивый «Плюх!»

— Для твоего же блага... 

— ... это зашло слишком далеко.

С этим Ичиго согласен. Даже больше — ему до чертиков все надоело, он терпеть не может узнавать обо всем последним, а еще ему знаком голос. Урахара-сан, кто же еще. Ичиго делает первый шаг вниз по лестнице, когда чувствует воду — холодное неприятное прикосновение к босым пяткам. С тихим журчанием вода льется по полу — она уже напитала половик на верху пролета, подвинула его к самому краю, к верхней ступени. Она напитала домашние брюки Ичиго, она слабо подталкивает его — давай же, сделай шаг вниз. Сделай, сделай... 

Ичиго опускает ногу на ступеньку, и вода переливается через край, каскадом падая вниз, с лестницы. Орихиме вскидывается — полотенце падает из ее рук, тут же сгинув в глянцевой черноте под ногами.

— Нет, — говорит она и сжимает кулаки.

— Нет! — яркий луч бьет в стекло зеркала, тонет в нем, поглощаясь без остатка. 

Ичиго не может ничего сказать — холод поднимается по ногам, сковывая мышцы, но он продолжает идти вперед — вниз, в затопленный холл, к Орихиме. Она стоит посредине коридора, отчаянно прижав руки к щекам, и что-то бормочет. За шумом воды не понять, что. Вода потоками стекает по стенам, лестница давно превратилась в водопад, а стекло зеркала дрожит и рябит так, что кажется - вот-вот треснет, выпуская из себя поток. Сквозь водную толщу двигаться тяжело, Ичиго приходится почти грести, чтобы добраться до Орихиме.

Эту сцену он точно где-то видел. В каком-то фильме. Затопленный коридор, потоки воды со всех сторон, парень гребет к девушке из последних сил, просто чтобы взять ее за руку. На девушке светлое платье — белое или розовое, а волосы яркие, длинные, рыжие.

— Дурацкий сценарий, — выдавливает из себя Ичиго и улыбается. Он добрался до Орихиме, взял протянутые к нему ладони — миссия выполнена, теперь хоть потоп.

Титаник может отправляться на дно вместе со всеми своими богатствами, погребая людей в тяжелых водах, становясь легендой.

— Прости, Куросаки-кун, — Орихиме несчастно смотрит из-под мокрой челки. — В следующий раз мы постараемся лучше.

— Придумаете сказку, в которую я поверю? — Ичиго улыбается и щиплет Орихиме за бок. — Да брось, я понял уже, что все это ненастоящее. Надо было догадаться еще на маньяке. Откуда он взялся, кстати?

— Ты просто вспомнил сериал, который мы смотрели, когда... — Орихиме замолкает, но быстро находится, — когда еще ходили в школу. 

— Вот как, — Ичиго даже верит — в своей жизни он пересмотрел кучу непонятной муры, сериал про маньяков? Почему бы и нет.

— Тебя снова сотрут.

Вода уже дошла до плеч. Орихиме ниже его, поэтому ей приходится подняться на цыпочки, чтобы не глотать воду при разговоре. Гаснут лампы, прихожая погружается во тьму, а вода окончательно становится похожей на нефть — такая же густая и холодная. Ичиго не чувствует ног, а руки словно не его — двигаются еле-еле.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — Орихиме держится за него, как за спасательный круг. У нее губы даже не белые, а синие, и глаза — большие и несчастные. Словно он тут и правда помирать собрался. Не в первый раз же — предыдущие загрузки вспоминаются смутно, как через дымку тумана. Луна-парк, в котором он никогда не был, взрывное устройство, которое он никогда не обезвреживал, белое платье Орихиме...

— Передавай Урахаре-сану, что с фантазией у него хреново. Сюжеты просто кошмар — кто угодно от такого проснется.

Ичиго отнимает от себя намертво сцепленные руки и толкает Орихиме прочь — раньше, чем она успеет остановить его, опротестовать. Просто — спиной в зеркало. Оно трескается под ней, выплескивает из себя наверное тонну воды. Ичиго кажется, что его накрыло цунами — плотная масса перемалывает в себе холодом, вытаскивает на поверхность полузабытые картины. 

Он вспоминает Яхве, подвешенного на цепях над прозрачной бездной, — с его плаща капает чем-то черным, с кучей мелких глаз. Костяную маску, в которую застыло лицо Шутары — совершенно гладкое, лишенное всех эмоций, ее руки, держащие в крепком захвате, так, что ни пошевелиться, ни вздохнуть. Старик-монах, опрокидывающий на Ичиго лохань с чернилами.

Ичиго помнит, как проснулся от света — яркого, чистого, небесно-голубого, — и понял, что у него нет рук, ног, голоса... Ничего нет. Только прозрачный твердый кокон вокруг, из которого не выбраться. Он попытался пробить его лбом, но без толку. 

Ичиго смотрит в зеркало, сквозь прозрачную толщу воды — у него совершенно черные глаза, зрачок в них перекрещен белыми костями.

«Вы собираетесь заставить его спать вечно?» — в голосе Айзена издевка, а Урахара смотрит на него прямо, сжав губы.

«Если понадобится».

Конец разговора Ичиго не слышит или не помнит. Какая уже разница.

С жалобным скрипом Титаник разрывается пополам, идя ко дну. Какой же дурацкий финал. Прыжок в вулкан выглядит намного драматичней.

— Куросаки... О-ой, Куросаки!

— Куросаки-кун!

— Оставь его, Иноуе, не видишь разве — он так увлечен сюжетом фильма, что заснул на самом интересном месте.

Ичиго с трудом продирает глаза — над головой сливочно светится круг лампы, рядом сидят ребята. Тацки грызет чипсы, уголок ее рта дергается вниз. Орихиме виновато комкает юбку, Исида делает вид, что в жизни не видел ничего интересней происходящего на экране, а Чад... Чад просто молчит, как всегда.

— Они слишком долго тонут, — Ичиго зевает во весь рот, пытаясь понять, что за фигня ему снилась. Обрывки сна ускользают. Вода, зеркала, снова вода, Урахара-сан, Орихиме... Ичиго морщится, вспоминая, и тут же получает щелчок по лбу.

— Хватит хмуриться, как старый дед! — говорит Тацки. — Мы из-за тебя остановились. Не хочешь смотреть дальше, так и скажи, и не мешай другим смотреть.

— Тебе правда не обязательно заставлять себя, Куросаки-кун.

— Да ладно, уже почти конец, — Ичиго зевает еще раз, и отбирает у Тацки чипсы. 

На экране огромное звездное небо — оно раскинуто над бескрайним океаном, над замерзающими в нем людьми, обломками, целым миром. Орихиме осторожно пересаживается с ноги на ногу и как бы случайно касается локтем его руки. Ичиго делает вид, что ничего не заметил, и тоже пересаживается так, чтобы прижаться бедром к ноге Орихиме. Он смотрит на нежно алеющее под волосами ухо, и думает, что идея посмотреть длинный и нудный фильм не такая уж и плохая.

Даже если он заснул под конец.

С экрана свистят, а Ичиго жмурится и зевает еще раз.

— В следующий раз я сам выберу фильм.

— С чего бы это? Кто выиграет, тот и выбирает.

— Что, опять камень-ножницы-бумага? По три тура, идет?

— Охо, а ты, значит, хочешь реванша?

— А то!

Они болтают, перешучиваются и досматривают финал. Орихиме говорит, что вышло очень романтично, ее голос мечтателен. Ичиго не спорит — он думает о том, что выбросит Тацки в этот раз? Ножницы или камень? 

Он не замечает, что на стене его комнаты висит зеркало, которого в ней никогда не было — старое, в массивной раме. Фильм закончился — идут титры, а по стеклу зеркала — легкая рябь.

Но Ичиго этого не видит. Он собирается победить Тацки — у него давно лежит диск с антологией «Чужого».

— Смотри, сегодня я обязательно выиграю!

По зеркалу снова проходит легкая рябь.

Лейтенант Рипли в который раз прыгает в вулкан.


End file.
